Lauren Kyte
Lauren Kyte var sekretær hos HTG Industrial Technologies i Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Der skete mystiske ting omkring hende fordi en poltergeist beskyttede hende. Sagen om Howard Graves Lauren Kyte var oprindelig sekretær for Howard Graves. Graves blev fundet død nogle uger før, det lignede selvmord og Lauren Kyte tog det hårdt. Et par uger efter Howard Graves' død, blev Lauren fundet grædende på hans kontor af en kollega. Hun gik derfra og tog platten fra Graves' skrivebord efter at det havde bevæget sig en lillebitte smule. She gik hen til en natteåben hæveautomat hvor to mænd tager og slæber hende skrigende ind i gyde. Begge mænd blev fundet død senere og ukendte regeringsagenttyper bad Special Agenterne Dana Scully og Fox Mulder om at efterforske ligenes mærkelige tilstand. De var elektrostatisk ladet og det gjorde at de stadig varme selvom at de havde været døde i flere timer. Mens Mulder og Scully prøvede at finde ud hvad det de var havnet midt i, gav Lauren Kyte hendes chef, Robert Dorlund, besked om hendes opsigelse. Da hun vil forbi hans sekretær blev hun hjulpet af en usynlig kraft, og kraften hjalp igen, da Dorlund prøvede på at lægge en hånd på Lauren. Scully og Mulder ankom for at interviewe den grå og afvisende Lauren Kyte. Hun var ved pakke alle hendes ting for at flytte væk. Hun løj om hvor vidt hun havde set de to mænd som tog hende og agenterne konfronterede hende med billedmaterialet fra hæveautomaten. Scully spurgte om det slørede område i baggrunden af billedet. Kyte sagde at hun ikke vidste hvem det var. Da de forlod hende, begyndte deres bil pludselig at køre baglæns uden de kunne styre den og de endte i lille kollision, som Lauren Kyte så. Hun så bekymret ud. Mulder mistænkte at Lauren Kyte besad psykokinese eller at der var en poltergeist involveret. Agenterne holdte øje med Kyte og overværede at hun forhindrede at Graves navn blev malet over på parkeringspladsen. De undersøgte hvem Howard Graves var og opdagede at han var hendes chef før sit selvmord. De overværede at Lauren Kyte besøgte hans grav. Graves havde mistet sin egen datter, da hun var en lille pige; Lauren Kyte havde ca. den alder hans datter ville have haft, hvis hun havde levet. Det gik op for dem at forholdet mellem Kyte og Graves var et far-datteragtigt forhold. Scully troede at Kyte havde en medskyldig som dræbte for hende eller sådan noget, men Mulder fik fremkaldt fotografier som antydede at Graves stadig var i live. Sent om natten, vågnede Lauren Kyte pga. af en mærkelig lyd som kom fra hendes badeværelse. She gik derud med et baseball bat i hånden, mens hørte hun Howard Graves tigge og bede for sit liv. Da hun kom ud på badeværelset fandt hun badekarret fyldt med blodigt vand, og sagde "Howard. They killed him." Ved en kontorfest, sørgede Robert Dorlund for at få Lauren Kyte alene på et af kontorerne. Han beskyldte hende for at kende til den hemmelighed som Howard Graves kendte. Lauren spurgte ham om han ville have fået hende ihjel ligesom han gjorde med Howard. Det undrede ham at hun vidste at de fik Howard myrdet og hun svarede at Howard fortalte hende det. Efter denne episode, ringede Lauren til Mulder og bad ham komme hjem til hende så hurtigt som muligt. Da hun hørte nogle ved døren, gik hun ud fra at det var Mulder og Scully og ville åbne døren. Da hun slog slåen fra, låstes den af sig selv. Hun prøvede at tvinge døren op og en stol skubbede sig selv i vejen. En mand og en kvinde, begge lejemordere, sparkede døren ind og en usynlig kraft kvalte livet ud af dem for at beskytte Lauren Kyte. Hun beder det om at lade være men uden held. I interviewrummet, nægtede Kyte at tale med Mulder og Scully, eller CIA. I Mulders andet forsøg, nævnte han at Howard Graves holdte øje med hende som et spøgelse. Hun åbnede op og fortalte om at, hun fandt Graves grædende på hans kontor, fordi han følte sig ansvarlig for nogle søfolk døde i Florida, forårsaget af terrorgruppen Isfahan. HTG solgte teknologi til gruppen, eller rettede Dorlund lavede sorte penge. Lauren troede at Graves begik selvmord pga. det men indså at det skete da han planlagde at stoppe Dorlund. Selvom hun selv syntes det lød skørt, som så troede hun at Howard Graves hjemsøgte hende. Scully overbeviste hun, Lauren til at hjælpe Graves med at finde fred ved hjælpe dem. Selvom Scully ikke selv tror på at der er et spøgelse. Lauren Kyte tog med, da et hold FBI agenter foretog en ransagelse hos HTG Technologies og undersøgte om de havde solgt hemmelige teknologiske oplysninger til en terroristgruppe. Efter timevis af frugtesløs søgen, begynder alle at gå deres vej. Mulder fortalte Lauren Kyte, at de var nødt til at stoppe ransagningen. Hun var ved at gennemsøge Robert Dorlunds kontor. Hun forsatte med rode hans tings igennem, kom til at smadre en glasramme. Dorlund forlangte at hun stoppede eftersom at hun ikke engang var FBI agent. Da Lauren angreb Dorlund med en brevåbner, skubbede han, hende væk. Dorlund blev pludselig skubbet op mod muren af den usynlige poltergeist. Dorlund blev kvalt mens lamperne eksploderede omkring dem. Mulder prøvede at skærme Lauren fra lamperne, mens Lauren bad spøgelset hjælpe med at dem med at finde oplysningerne i stedet for at dræbe Robert Dorlund. Papirerne begyndte flyve rundt i lokalet og til sidst ændrede en brevåbner retning væk fra Dorlunds ansigt og skar et hul i tapetet og afslørede en diskette som indeholdte de informationer, som FBI og CIA søgte. Scully og Mulder sagde farvel til Lauren Kyte, da hun rejste fra byen. Kyte så en kaffekop ryste efter hendes nye supervisor skælder hende ud for at arbejde nogle papirer for sent. Hun vendte tilbage til sit skrivebord og kiggede endnu engang på Howard Graves platte: "One to-day is worth two to-morrows, sagt af Benjamin Franklin". I X-Files *Sæson 1 **Shadows Kategori:Hjemsøgelse Kategori:Sæson 1 karakterer